The present invention relates to a quick coupling, for example of a female type, which can be coupled to a male type of counterpart.
As is known, quick coupling users frequently require to greatly increase the oil flow rate while reducing load losses in devices to which the quick couplings are fitted.
Moreover, it has been found as greatly advantageous to reduce the length of the individual components of the quick coupling.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art both to reduce the constructional length of the quick couplings and to obtain improvements, from a hydrodynamic standpoint in the related devices; however, the achieved results have not been found to be very satisfactory.